Ommegang
Ommegang is the second episode of Deutschland 86. Synopsis Martin enlists a mercenary to bring Lenora's weapons shipment through the border war to a new buyer. Plot The episode opens with a newscast regarding another assassination. Lenora and Rose are still in Cape Town as the former tells a guy that they are going to find another buyer for the weapons. Martin and Lenora head to a bar to find out how to get into Angola but find there are a lot of people discouraging them from going there. However, the bartender points them in the direction of a guy named Gary Banks and offer him a share if he can get them into the country. Lenora sends Martin outside so that she can deal with Banks herself and ends up having sex with him in a bid to convince him to take them into Angola. In exchange, Banks wants a two-carat diamond and Lenora hatches a plan to get Brigitte Winklemann's diamond necklace. Back in East Germany, Walter is watching news on TV when Annett comes in. She hands him work to do and he expresses his criticism of Gorbachev, convinced that he is attempting to make friends with Reagan. He is starting to realise that Germany has no hope. Annett goes to a store and finds a long queue. A woman comes out and tells the crowd that the pantyhose will not be delivered for two weeks. A man expresses dissatisfaction and Annett tells him he has everything he needs. Alex Edel is at a nightclub dancing with someone when some guy checks him out. It turns out the guy is a gay friend of his but when they meet in another room and the guy tries to kiss him Alex pushes him away. Back in Cape Town, Thomas and his friends are planning something as Martin shows up at Brigitte's dental practice for a check up with someone watching from the bushes. She has opened her practice just for him and gets him to sit in the chair. He is nervous and she is suspicious about his filling. However, he lies about where he got it done. Elsewhere, Thomas and his friends get into Frank Winkelmann's office. After the check up is finished, Brigitte wants to show Martin her house and undresses in front of him, leading him to her bedroom. She shows up in front of him in a see-through robe and wearing her diamond necklace, which he is pleased about. Thomas and his friends are accosted by a fan while Brigitte and Martin have sex. Although she is on top of him with her necklace dangling in his face, he is not into the sex. He hears a noise from downstairs, which turns out to be Frank, who has arrived home unexpectedly. Brigitte greets him as Martin hides under the bed. Frank leaves after Brigitte tells him where to find his folder and as the car drives away a msn dressed in black sneaks in. As Winklemann arrives at his office Tobias Tischbier snaps photos of him as the rest of the group unfurl a banner reading 'No More Apartheid'. Lenora arrives home to find Rose preparing dinner and tells her that she will be going to Berlin to be trained. Rose is not so sure as she wants to see her daughter. Lenora reassures her that everything will be fine and they kiss. Martin and Brigitte end their sex and while she showers he takes her necklace from her jewellery box. He is attacked from behind by the man who snuck in but is powerless to stop him until Brigitte knocks him out. When the guy comes to and tries to go for her weapon she kills him. Martin is at a loss for words but they roll the guy up in a rug. Rose is talking on the phone with her daughter as Lenora comes into the room. She is still unsure about going to Berlin but Lenora reassures her she will be fine. In East Germany, Tina sees an image of her brother having chained himself to a tree and protesting and Alex sees the images of Tobias while working at the AIDS hospital. Later, Brigitte is getting ready to go out when she discovers that her necklace is missing. Martin, Banks and Lenora are on their way to Angola and stop by the side of the road to buy some water. Meanwhile at the HVA, everyone is discussing a cheap way to boost morale in their organisation. Annett suggests a firework display but is shot down while Hartmann suggests camping out so they are together. Schweppenstette recruits Hartmann to help with the pharmaceutical project. Hartmann tells him what happened in the meeting and how they will be able to get a cruise ship for the workers. Banks, Martin and Lenora arrive at a rebel camp in Angola but unfortunately Martin and Lenora have been played as General de Graaf is also there. The latter reveals his plan to blow up the refinery, which is the one thing Martin did not want. The rebels are at the orphanage and Roberto is brought to Banks and de Graaf. They plan to use Martin and Lenora in a bid to make a deal with Columba and then leave them to die in the explosion. Back in Berlin, Alex is back in the nightclub when Tim arrives. Music Gallery The gallery for Ommegang can be found here. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes